


MA KI'AM DABDU DALKHU (and thus defeat demons)

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demon Hunter Rey, Demon Kylo Ren, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Renowned Demon Hunter Rey of Jakku has been chasing the elusive Demon Kylo Ren for as long as she can remember; or has he been chasing her? They finally meet, but who will win - or will they both win, each in their own way?





	MA KI'AM DABDU DALKHU (and thus defeat demons)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMancuspia (Nyaroon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaroon/gifts).



> This is written for MrsMancuspia for the Reylo Gift Exchange. The art that this story is based on is on [MrsM's Tumblr site here](https://mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com/post/176495527459/mrsmancuspia-finally-these-are-the-pieces-that). Her prompt (which I didn't follow exactly, for which I hope she will forgive me): My idea with this was a demon-au fic. Ben was a demon from old age and Rey turned out to be the reincarnated self of a lover that betrayed him (or so he thinks ;o)
> 
> Nerds will nerd, so I have made Kylo speak Sumerian, but I have included translations of the phrases in the end notes. Don't worry - Rey doesn't know what he's saying, either!

For years he was but a rumor; a constant running through her hunts. He’d been human once, but his original name was lost to time and as far as Rey knew his demon form had always been called Kylo Ren.

There were whispers, amongst both her advisors and those she hunted, whispers that trickled down to her. _Have you heard … he asks for you … you're the one he wants ..._ As she traveled the world, hunting vampires and demons through Europe, Africa, Asia, the Americas, he was always one step ahead, or perhaps it was one step behind. 

She'd only seen him once - black-tipped horns rising out of raven locks, red-tinged eyes that glowed in the moonlight, and those _teeth_. It was a glimpse in the jungle of Borneo and she would never forget. He had been huge and naked, dripping with sweat and rainwater as he turned away from where she watched from across the river and plunged back into the treeline, lost to her again. She had thought about him later as she rubbed herself to orgasm with slick fingers, imagining his hands on her body, his cock deep inside her, his breath in her ear. She had never even heard his voice and yet she felt that she knew it, as well as she knows her own face in the mirror. 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this; it certainly never had before. There was just something about him, something that drew her to him as much as it apparently drew him to her. She dreaded meeting him even as she longed for it.

It finally happened on a cool night in early April. It was after midnight, in an abandoned warehouse in New Orleans, and Rey had been tracking an Unknown for days across the bayou and finally to the edge of the city. She was hot and tired, dirty and hungry, but she was not ready to give up. There was something about this one's movements that led her to believe it might be him but she was afraid of getting her hopes up. 

She had made her way to the main warehouse floor, gripping in her hand the kukri knife that was a gift from a thankful family in Nepal, and was edging her way around the wall, her quiet, shuffling footsteps her only company, when she smelled him; his scent was distinctive; warm, not warm like vanilla or cinnamon, but warm like a brush fire, with an unfortunate sulfurous undertone that made her nose tickle. She paused a moment to close her eyes and breathe him in, even though she knew how ridiculous that was. She was _hunting_ him, for goodness sake; she really couldn't afford to let her guard down. But she couldn't help it. Rey of Jakku, mighty hunter of demons, on the cusp of her greatest triumph after years and years of near misses, and his very scent was attractive to the point of distraction.

“ _SINNIS WARDATU!_ ” His voice, low and deep and unmistakably familiar, sounded from behind and above, and her eyes snapped open as she turned around to face him, her kukri held high… but the catwalk was empty, although the dust motes agitated suspiciously in the moonlight that shined brightly through the windows lining the highest points in the walls of the warehouse. 

“Show yourself, monster!” She called into the vast space, and he answered with a dark chuckle that seemed to come from inside her head. And then his hands were on her, claws sharp around her arms. She whipped around with a snarl and pushed the edge of the knife, razor sharp, against his throat. He grinned down at her and she was overwhelmed by his size; larger even than he’d appeared in the jungle but otherwise the same, eyes and teeth and horns and all. He was clothed, however, and she hated how disappointed she was by that fact.

“ _TANADDASSI TIAMAT, ADANNU_.” He said with a grin, and she growled.

“My Sumerian is a bit shaky, Beast. Can you speak English?”

“If I must,” he replied with a voice that was not so much accented as it was ancient. “You may call me Kylo Ren.”

Rey pressed the knife closer and whispered through clenched teeth, “I will call you whatever I damn well please.”

Kylo's eyes flashed and a red tongue flicked out of his mouth and moistened his generous pink lips. “You may indeed, _BUBUTU_. But let's not be so hasty with that knife, hm?” Before she knew what was happening she heard the clatter of metal on concrete, far across the room, and Kylo had one claw in her hair and another around her body, crushing her to him. It was electric.

Kylo licked her neck in long strokes before breathing in her ear, exactly as she’d imagined. “You are letting me do this,” he murmured with just a bit of wonder. “Why are you letting me do this?” He didn't give her time to answer before placing hot kisses from her ear down to her collarbone and lower.

“Because I want this.” She answered honestly, in a voice that didn't sound entirely like her own. “I want you; I always have.”

He hummed against her breast. “I want you too; _MINA ATI ME PETA BABKA_ ,” he admitted, and then he pulled her to the floor and covered her body with his own. Like his voice his weight was familiar, but she didn't bother worrying about why. It was right and good, and when she found that she was naked and he pushed his cock into her with a moan and a flash of teeth, she knew she'd finally found home.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises about the quality of the Sumerian, which I got from [this website](https://sumerian.fandom.com/wiki/Sumerian_word_list). It just made sense to me that if Kylo was _that_ ancient he should speak some weird ancient language.
> 
>  _SINNIS WARDATU!_ \- young woman  
>  _TANADDASSI TIAMAT, ADANNU_ \- throw it down, Maiden of Appointed Time  
>  _BUBUTU_ \- sweet-smelling lady  
>  _MINA ME PETA BABKA ATI_ \- I wanted [you to] open your gate for me, gatekeeper
> 
> I had so much fun with this, Mrs.M, thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy this little story.


End file.
